Almost Belated Birthday
by whitem
Summary: Ron almost forgets Kim's birthday. It's 11:59pm... What's he gonna do? One-shot... It may be rated 'T', but it's really not that bad...


Just another quick little fluffy one-shot. Hope y'all alike…

Disclaimer: Before you ask, I do not own these quirky, yet loveable characters…

Almost Belated Birthday

11:57pm, Ron's house:

Ron was finally starting to fall asleep after an especially grueling mission. He and Kim had been called to rescue a foreign dignitary in small country called Tanzania, or something like that. The next day was Saturday, so he was pretty sure that he could catch a few extra winks and sleep in.

11:57pm, Kim's house:

Kim had fallen asleep just as soon as her head hit the pillow just a few moments ago, but she suddenly woke up for no apparent reason. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind that she had forgotten something. It seemed like it was important, but she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

11:58pm, Ron's house:

As Ron lay in bed, his mind winding down from everything that he and Kim had been through, something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, saying that he had forgotten something. And it was something important.

Pushing himself up a bit so he could look around his moonlight filled room, Ron tried to remember what it was he had forgotten. Looking to his left, he saw that Rufus was sound asleep, so he knew that he hadn't forgotten to feed the little guy.

Scanning across the wall, his eyes then went to his desk. His computer was off, his homework was done… what could it… Then his eyes landed on a small wrapped box that reminded him what was so important.

"Oh **SNAP**!" He said loudly, waking Rufus up from his slumber.

11:58pm, Kim's room:

Resigning herself to the fact that whatever it was she had forgotten could wait until the next day, Kim adjusted herself to get a bit more comfortable, and tried to fall back asleep. After a few seconds she gave a big sigh and tried once again to relax.

Suddenly she felt something pinch her just under her arm. Reaching over, she felt a piece of fabric on her, and realized that she still had on her sports bra from the earlier mission.

_That must be why I can't get to sleep._ She thought to herself and sat up, pulling it off over her head. It was a warm night, so she decided to… go Commando… as it were, and didn't put on a nightshirt. She lay back down and just pulled the sheet over herself, leaving the blanket rolled up at the foot of her bed.

11:59pm, Ron's house:

"Rufus! I can't believe I forgot! I gotta get over to Kim's house!" Throwing on a pair of sweat pants and a dress shirt he had laying over a chair, Ron quickly headed out of his attic room as quickly and as quietly as he could, and raced for his girlfriend's house as fast as his feet could carry him.

11:59pm and 40 seconds, Kim's house:

Tap… Tap… Tap, Tap

Kim heard the familiar rhythm of her Kimmunicator as taps on her open window. She looked over, and there was Ron.

"Ron?" She whispered loudly, as she didn't want to wake up anyone else in the house. "What are you doing here? And how are you up at my window?"

"I can't believe I forgot Kim… Can I come in?"

"I guess… so…" She said, sitting up in her bed, holding the sheet over her bosom. "What did you forget? And why are you dressed like that?" His shirt was unbuttoned as it hung loosely on his shoulders.

Ron didn't say a word and looked over at Kim's clock while he crawled through her window. It said 11:59, but he didn't know how close it was to midnight, so he had to do this quickly.

As soon as his feet hit the floor, Ron went to Kim's bedside. He leaned over and whispered to her just before he kissed her on the lips, "Happy Birthday Kim."

Kim was so surprised by the kiss, that she let the sheet fall from her chest, but then resigned herself to the kiss and began to return it. She left her arms at her side, while Ron leaned over, his hands on the bed. He hadn't seen that Kim was now… bare-chested.

Suddenly a voice boomed in the room. "Ronald Stoppable! What are you doing to my daughter!" It was Kim's Dad, and he sounded very, very, angry.

Two things happened with the teens. One, Ron quickly stood up, his hair a mess, holding a small gift in one hand. His shirt was hanging open, showing his chest and stomach. Two, Kim finally noticed that she was… topless, and pulled the sheet over herself, while her cheeks burned a bright red.

"It's… it's not what you think… sir!" Ron stammered out.

"And just what is it that I think? Ronald? I wake up in the middle of the night, and all I wanted to do was get a piece of chocolate cake left over from dessert, and I hear something coming from my daughter's room. Being a concerned father, I come up to check on my one and only daughter, and I catch you and my Kimmie-cub… half-naked, in her bedroom… kissing? So don't you dare try to tell me what I…_think_, **Ronald**!"

"Really Daddy!" Kim said. "All Ron wanted to do was tell me 'Happy Birthday' before the day was over." She looked over at Ron. "That **is** what you were doing, right Ron?"

"Yes! Exactly! I can't believe that we both forgot about her birthday, but I wanted to say it before the day was over. When I realized it was still Kim's birthday, I rushed over here before the clock struck midnight." He stood looking at Kim's father with a look of fear. He SO did not want to be sent to a black hole with out a return trip.

"And why were you without a sleep shirt, young lady?" James said, eyeing his one and only daughter.

"I… I was hot, Daddy! I swear… the temperature in my room has got to be at least 90 degrees! I never even expected Ron to come charging over here just before midnight!"

While James stood on the steps leading up to Kim's room, other voices wafted up from downstairs. First it was Anne.

"James? What is going on? Is Kimmie all right? I heard you yelling."

Then it was the Tweebs. "Yeah Dad… It's hard to sleep…" One said, "When your voice is carrying through the entire house." The other finished.

Anne slid herself behind her husband, and walked all the way into Kim's room. She then took in the scene on her own. Looking at a disheveled Ron, a small present in his hand, and Kim sitting up in her bed, a small smile crossed her lips. She realized what Ron was trying to do, and it was so romantic. The poor boy was once again just a victim of circumstance.

"James… I think Ron just wanted to give Kim something for her birthday. Isn't that right, Ron?" She nodded at the small present in his hand.

"Yes… Yes!" He said, quickly nodding.

Anne then turned back to her husband. "I don't think Ronald here meant any disrespect for our little Kimmie. After all, he didn't know she would be sleeping half-nude." Anne gave her daughter a stern look, and Kim responded with a small 'Sorry'.

"Now Ronald…" Anne said, continuing to speak, "Why don't you come downstairs and I'll give you a piece of chocolate cake while Kim here gets dressed so you can properly give her that birthday present you have.

"But Dear…" James whispered loudly, "That's the last piece!" Anne just gave him a look that said 'You are so sleeping on the couch the rest of the night'. He dropped his head, and Anne, James, and Ron all left Kim's room to go to the kitchen. The Tweebs had decided the excitement was over, so they went back to bed.

…x x x x…

Just as Ron was picking the last of the crumbs of his chocolate cake from his plate, Kim walked into the kitchen wearing a half-shirt and sweatpants. Her only parent sitting with Ron was her mother.

"Well Kimmie… I was able to calm your father down, and was able to convince him that all this was perfectly innocent." She looked over at Ron, whose shirt was now buttoned up, and he gave a small laugh.

Anne spoke again as she stood from the table. "Well I'll leave you two alone for now. Just don't be up too late." She winked at her daughter and left the kitchen, heading for her bedroom.

"So Ron…" Kim said sitting down next to her boyfriend, indicating the small box that sat on the table next to his opposite hand. "What did you get me?"

"Oh… right." He picked up the small wrapped box, and handed it to her. "Since it's after midnight, I guess this is a belated birthday. As friends I never missed it once Kim... and now your first birthday with us as a couple... and what do I do?" " He sighed as Kim took the small box from her.

"I don't see this as belated Ron. After all, you did give me my birthday kiss before it was midnight."

"Yeah, and I was almost sent to the moon by your Dad for it." He groused.

"Oh, Daddy will be fine. Mom always seems to get him to understand things and is able to calm him down." She then eyed the small wrapped box with curiosity.

"Well?" Ron said. "Open it."

Smiling, Kim pulled the wrapping off and saw the name of a predominant jewelry store in Middleton. She lifted the lid off, and a gasp passed her lips. "Oh Ron… It's… beautiful."

There in the small box lay a simple gold chain with a small golden heart, and a glittering stone mounted off-center inside the heart. It wasn't a diamond, but it was simple, elegant, and beautiful.

"Really Kim? I wanted to make your first birthday as my girlfriend really special and… mmmffff!" Kim stopped Ron's ramblings with a kiss that he never expected, and it literally curled his toes.

"Anything is special Ron… Especially when I'm with you." After a goofy grin, Ron gave his girlfriend a peck on the nose.

"Now Ron?" Kim said, looking at her boyfriend with her arms resting on his shoulders. "What have we learned tonight?"

"When I come over to visit my girlfriend at midnight, make sure she's fully clothed?" He said raising an eyebrow, and Kim playfully swatted him on the shoulder. "Ok… Ok… That it really doesn't matter when I do something special for my Badical GF, she will always love me."

""And don't you forget it." Kim said, turning her back on Ron, and pulling her hair to one side, exposing her shapely neck. "Now help me put this on, Please and Thank-you?"

The End…

* * *

Just a little birthday fluff… On my own birthday…(April 4th)

And NO… I'm not telling how old I am, either…


End file.
